Miracles Are Real
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Karin adalah seorang biarawati yg menderita penyakit gagal ginjal. Pada suatu hari dia bertemu dg seorang anak yg juga bernasib sama dgnya /Aku mengundurkan diri dari biarawati/Hanya dg mendonorkan ginjalku dia dapat sembuh/ spesial natal. RnR please!


Hy all, kali ini saiia buat fic oneshoot spesia natal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kalau yang ini, sekalian fic song juga. Makasih buat yang udah review di fic oneshoot spesial natal ku yang 'Because God' ya.  
>Dan jangan lupa <strong>REVIEW, <strong>ok?  
>GBU all ^.^"<p>

**~ Miracles Are Real ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst  
><strong>

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Himeka Kujyou, Kazusa Kujyou, Myon.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**~ Miracles Are Real ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak Terbatas KuasaMu, Tuhan**_**.**

_**Semua Dapat Kau Lakukan.**_

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang biarawati yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda sedang duduk berdoa menghadap Bapa sambil memegangi rosario miliknya. Ia terus berdoa hingga satu persatu air mata berjatuhan membasahi salah satu tangannya yang sedang memegang rosario miliknya itu. Hingga seorang anak perempuan yang juga berprofesi sebagai biarawati membuka kedua pintu Gereja itu, dan mendapati temannya yang sedang berdoa.

"Karin, ternyata kau ada disini! Aku dan para suster yang lain telah mencarimu kemana mana!" teriak anak perempuan yang memakai seragam biarawati berwarna biru, yang bernama Myon.

Gadis bernama Karin yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan gadis itu, menghentikan doanya dan memakai rosario miliknya itu. Ia berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Myon, kenapa kau berteriak disaat seseorang sedang berdoa? Jika suster kepala tahu hal ini, dia pasti akan marah besar! Dan kenapa juga kau baru mencari ku sekarang? Aku menunggumu, Myon!" jawab wanita yang bernama Karin itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Karin, ayo cepat. Para suster menunggu kita!"

"Iya, baiklah."

Dua biarawati yang masih baru itu berlari melewati koridor koridor yang ada disana. Ya, mereka berdua adalah calon biarawati, di tempat itu juga terdapat sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka berlari menuju panti yang dimaksud. Tugas mereka adalah merawat anak anak malang yang dengan sengaja dibuang atau pun karena sudah tidak memiliki orangtua atau saudara yang lainnya lagi.

"Dari mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya suster kepala

"Maaf suster, tadi aku terlambat." Ucap Myon.

"Tidak, ini semua bukan salah Myon. Tapi salahku, suster. Tadi aku berdoa sejenak diGereja, padahal Myon sudah mengingatkanku. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak memperdulikannya." Jelas Karin.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Hari ini tugas kalian sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Kalian harus memperlakukan anak anak malang ini sebaik mungkin. Mengerti." perintah suster kepala.

"Baik, suster."

**.**

**.**

_**Apa Yang Kelihatan Mustahil Bagiku.**_

_**Itu Sangat Mungkin,**_

_**BagiMu.**_

**.**

**.**

Saat Karin dan para calon biarawati lainnya sedang merawat anak anak yang ada dipanti asuhan tersebut, Karin berbincang bincang dengan seorang anak perempuan.

"Suster, kau sangat cantik. Kau bahkan sama cantiknya seperti Bunda Maria." Puji anak yang bernama Himeka itu pada Karin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak, kau bisa saja. Beliau jauh lebih cantik dari padaku. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi, sayang." Jawab Karin dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan katakan yang ini saja. Kau sangat pantas menjadi seorang biarawati. Karena kau memiliki hati yang lembut." Puji anak itu kembali.

"Terimakasih, kau juga jauh lebih cantik dan memeliki hati yang jauh lebih lembut dariku."

Mereka terus berbincang bincang satu sama lain. Namun, karena hari sudah malam para suster menyuruh calon calon biarawati untuk kembali keasrama dan pergi tidur. Saat dikamar tidur, Myon dan Karin kembali berbincang bincang kembali.

"Karin, kau tadi mengobrol dengan salah satu anak disana bukan?" tanya Myon.

"Iya, nama anak itu Himeka. Dia anak yang baik dan juga cantik." Jawab Karin.

"Baik sih baik, tapi sayangnya anak itu tidak begitu beruntung. Sengaja di buang oleh orangtuanya dan sekarang malah menderita penyakit ginjal. Sangat menyedihkan."

"Apa yang kau bilang? Dia menderita penyakit ginjal?"

"Iya. Dia dan kau menderita penyakit yang sama." Ucap Myon yang merendahkan suaranya pada beberapa kata terakhir dan dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Apa dia sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal?" tanya Karin yang penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Yang aku dengar dari para suster katanya belum ada. Kau sendiri apa sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal?" jawab Myon. Kemudian, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya besok kau pergi kerumah sakit dan mengecek apa sudah ada pendonor untukmu. Aku juga akan ikut denganmu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar besok? Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan pada suster dan yang lainnya jika aku memiliki penyakit mematikan seperti ini. Aku harap kau tidak akan membocorkan masalah ini pada oranglain."

Beberapa hari kemudian, suster kepala memberikan tiket pesawat kepada calon biarawati untuk pergi ke Rhoma. Semua calon calon biarawati itu sangat senang, karena tidak sia sia usaha mereka selama ini. Dan sepulang mereka semua dari Rhoma-Italia mereka telah sah menjadi biarawati yang sesungguhnya.

"Karin, kita hebat bukan? Berarti saat ini kita telah menjadi biarawati yang sesungguhnya! Tuhan, terimakasih banyak. Allah Bapa memberkati." Kata Myon dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Iya, kau benar Myon. Akhirnya impianku tercapai. Aku..." belum sempat Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan pada akhirnya Karin pun tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang yang ada disana sangat khawatir dan membawa Karin ke rumah sakit dan Karin dibawa keUGD. Myon terus berdoa agar keadaan sahabatnya itu baik baik saja.

"Suster Myon, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada suster Karin?" tanya suster kepala. Myon sangat takut untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ia tahu jika suster kepala tahu yang sebenarnya pasti suster kepala akan marah besar. Tapi, Myon tak punya alasan lain, dengan rasa bersalah, Myon pun menjawab pertanyaan suster kepala.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada suster kepala dan kalian semua. Sebenarnya, Karin menderita penyakit ginjal dan kata dokter saat terakhir kali kami datang kemari, jika Karin tidak segera melakukan operasi pencangkokan ginjal maka penyakitnya akan bertambah parah." Jelas Myon, semua orang yang ada disana pun kaget.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan ini padaku dan suster yang lainnya? Ini masalah besar, tidak bisa terus disembunyikan seperti ini! Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini! Jantungku, jantungku."

"Suster kepala, suster kepala! Maaf, maafkan aku suster. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah seperti ini suster. Maaf." Ucap Myon dengan rasa bersalah.

Kazusa pun menenangkan suster kepala, dan saat ini dirumah sakit hanya ada Myon dan Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

_**Di Saat Ku Tak Berdaya.**_

_**KuasaMu Yang Sempurna.**_

**.**

**.**

Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu, akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" tanya Myon yang segera menghampiri Dokter.

"Kau temannya pasien?" tanya Dokter tersebut.

"Iya, aku sahabat dekatnya." Jawab Myon.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku keruanganku." Ajak Dokter itu.

"Iya, baik Dokter. Suster Kazusa, tolong kau temani Karin."

Myon pergi bersama Dokter yang merawat Karin, sahabatnya keruangan Dokter tersebut. Sementara Kazusa yaitu wanita yang sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi biarawati itu masuk dan menemani Karin yang baru saja sadarkan diri. Karin yang melihat kehadiran Kazusa sangatlah kaget.

"Suster, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Suster, apa kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitku?" tanya Karin yang kaget, dan sedih.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu bangun, tidurlah aku akan menjagamu." Jawab Kazusa dengan cuek.

"Tapi, apa aku sudah gagal menjadi biarawati?"

"Jangan pikirkan masalah itu. Tidurlah. Aku sudah tahu jika kau menderita penyakit ginjal."

"Lalu, apa benar aku sudah gagal menjadi biarawati?"

Kazusa datang menghampiri Karin yang berada ditempat tidur. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika kau gagal?"

"Karena aku telah melakukan kebohongan besar."

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi seorang biarawati?"

"Itu semua karena aku ingin menghabiskan sisa sisa hidupku bersama Tuhan. Dan saat aku kecil orangtua ku membuangku dipanti asuhan yang sekarang tempatku tinggal. Hanya dengan menjadi biarawatilah aku dapat membalas kebaikan para suster yang telah merawatku dan juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Dan walaupun orangtuaku membuangku, aku tidak akan dendam aku akan mendoakan mereka agar mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

"Apa kau percaya pada mujizat?" tanya Kazusa, Karin hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

_**Ketikaku Percaya, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

_**Bukan Karena Kekuatan.**_

_**Namun RohMu, Ya Tuhan.**_

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Karin kembali kebiara. Dia mulai melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Tapi, semenjak Karin keluar dari rumah sakit, wajahnya pucat dan badannya pun jauh lebih lemas dari sebelumnya. Saat ia pergi mengunjungi anak perempuan yang bernama Himeka, ia mendengar pembicaraan antara suster lain dengan suster yang lainnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu? Himeka menderita penyakit gagal ginjal! Dan katanya dia membutuhkan sebuah donor ginjal."

"Sayangnya tidak ada yang cocok dengan ginjal milik anak itu. Oh ya, tadi kau sudah memberi obat padanya?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku tidak mau jika suster kepala marah."

Para suster itu pun terus berjalan melewati Karin, "Apa? Ternyata kabar yang ku dengar dari Myon benar? Ternyata Himeka menderita penyakit yang mematikan, sama sepertiku! Bapa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan sekarang dia sedang sakit, aku harus melihat keadaanya." Batin Karin.

Saat Karin pergi mencari Himeka, ternyata Himeka tidak ada. Dengan rasa kecewa Karin pergi keGereja dan bermaksud untuk kembali berdoa. Namun, tiba tiba saja ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk sendiri dan berbicara kepada Bapa disurga.

"Engkau tahu Tuhan, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku tahu Kau tidak akan mungkin dan tak akan pernah membuatku merasakan penderitaan karena penyakit gagal ginjalku ini. Sejak kecil, orangtua ku sudah membenciku dan membuangku. Dan aku tidak marah sama sekali, mungkin bagi mereka aku hanya akan membawa kesialan bagi mereka. Tapi, jika aku boleh memohon padaMu, Bapa. Tolong sembuhkan penyakitku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak yang nakal, aku akan patuhi semua peraturan yang ada dibiara. Dan aku juga akan mematuhi semua yang dikatakan oleh para suster. Tapi, jika Engkau keberatan atas permintaanku ini bagiku tidak apa apa. Karena aku yakin, mungkin bukan dengan cara itu aku sembuh. Karena Kau punya banyak cara lainnya." Anak yang bernama Himeka itu menyelesaikan doanya, Karin yang melihat kejadian itu tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Perlahan lahan air mata jatuh dan membasahi seragam biarawatinya.

Kemudian, saat Himeka telah menyelesaikan doanya, Karin pun menyapa anak itu.

"Himeka, kau kah itu sayang?" panggil Karin. Anak yang bernama Himeka itu pun menatap wajah Karin.

"Suster, aku merindukanmu! Apa keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik?"

"Iya, keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Mereka pun duduk dan mengobrol bersama diGereja.

**.**

**.**

_**Tak Terbatas KuasaMu, Tuhan.**_

_**Semua Dapat Kau Lakukan.**_

_**Apa Yang Kelihatan Mustahil Bagiku.**_

_**Itu Sangat Mungkin, BagiMu.**_

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Karin pergi kerumah sakit bersama Myon dan Kazusa untuk memeriksakan keadaanya kembali.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan temanku?" tanya Myon.

"Keadaanya semakin memburuk. Kemungkinan jika kita belum menemukan ginjal yang cocok untuk pasien, terpaksa untuk sementara operasi pencakokan ginjal harus segera dilakukan dan terpaksa pasien harus hidup dengan satu ginjal hingga kita menemukan ginjal yang cocok untuknya." Jelas Dokter.

Kemudian, Myon dan Kazusa pergi untuk mengambil dan membayar obat obatan yang tadi diberikan Dokter untuk Karin. Sementara Karin hanya duduk menunggu. Saat Karin sedang menunggu, ia melihat Dokter yang merawatnya melintas dihadapannya. Dan dia menanyakan sesuatu pada Dokter itu.

"Dokter, jika aku melakukan pendonoran ginjal untuk seseorang yang juga menderita penyakit gagal ginjal sepertiku apakah itu boleh? Lalu, bukankah tidak apa apa jika aku hanya hidup dengan satu ginjal?" tanya Karin.

"Kami belum bisa memastikan apakah itu boleh atau tidak. Karena, keadaanmu saat ini bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan." Jawab Dokter itu.

Setelah semua urusan dirumah sakit hari itu selesai, mereka pun kembali pulang kebiara untuk beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

_**Di Saatku Tak Berdaya.**_

_**KuasaMu Yang Sempurna.**_

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Karin pergi menghampiri kamarnya Himeka, namun saat dia hendak pergi kesana ada seorang anak kecil yang ternyata temannya Himeka.

"Suster, suster! Tolong, temanku dari tadi tidak bangun juga dari tidurnya! Dia tak sadarkan diri, suster!" teriak anak itu. Karin segera berlari menuju tempat Himeka berada, dan ternyata yang dimaksud anak itu adalah Himeka. Para suster membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sudah 4 hari Himeka tak sadarkan diri. Semua biarawati mulai cemas, mereka takut jika Bapa akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya kesurga.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan Himeka?" tanya Karin pada Kazusa.

"Kau yang tenang. Hingga saat ini Dokter belum memberikan keterangan yang meyakinkan jika kondisi anak itu baik baik saja. Yang kami tahu, sudah 4 hari dia tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Kazusa.

"Lalu, apakah suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar?" tanya Karin.

"Kata Dokter, sebelum dia mendapatkan ginjal yang cocok dengan ginjalnya maka keadaannya akan sama saja. Dan aku harap kau juga menjaga kesehatanmu, Karin. Karena kau juga menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Himeka. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Nasehat Kazusa.

"Iya, aku mengerti suster." jawab Karin.

Keesokan harinya, Karin pergi keruangan Dokter.

"Dokter, jika aku mendonorkan ginjalku untuk pasien yang bernama Himeka apakah itu bisa?" tanya Karin.

"Tapi, kau adalah salah satu pasien yang juga menderita gagal ginjal, nona! Tidak mungkin kau bisa memberikan satu satunya ginjal milikmu yang sehat untuk orang lain dan mempertahankan ginjalmu yang telah lemah untuk bertahan bersamamu! Ini gila!"

"Dokter, aku mohon lakukan ini padaku. Ambil ginjalku yang sehat, dan berikan pada anak yang sekarang sedang berjuang melawan maut. Aku ingin menyelamatkan dia, Dokter."

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya, maka pikirkanlah tindakan yang akan kau ambil, nona. Dan jika kau telah menemukan jawabannya, maka kembalilah."

**.**

**.**

_**Bukan Karena Kekuatan,**_

_**Namun RohMu, Ya Tuhan.**_

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Dengan perasaan bingung, biarawati muda yang bernama Karin itu segera pulang kebiara, saat dijalan ia menangis karena tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk menyelamatkan Himeka, salah satu anak yang kurang beruntung. Sesampainya dibiara, ia segera pergi menuju Gereja yang ada dibiara. Ia merenung sesaat, perlahan lahan air mata gadis yang baru saja menjadi biarawati tersebut jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tuhan, mengapa? Mengapa Kau lakukan ini pada anak yang tak berdosa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa! Aku ingin membantu, tapi saat ini aku hanya mempunyai satu ginjal, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi! Aku takut, aku takut sekali Tuhan. Apa aku harus merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?" gadis itu terus menangis hingga ia berlutut dan terus menangis. Pakaian biarawatinya pun basah karena air matanya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia sedang sangat tertekan karena keadaan yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

Namun, saat gadis itu sedang berlutut dan berdoa dihadapan Tuhan. Seorang wanita tua memukul pudak kirinya. Wanita tua itu tersenyum, dan membantu Karin berdiri. Suasana saat itu begitu haru dan penuh kesedihan. Wanita tua itu memeluk Karin dengan erat. "Kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu, anakku. Kau harus bisa." nasehat wanita tua itu. Sementara air mata yang keluar dari mata Karin semakin deras.

"Suster kepala, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku satu satunya untuk anak itu, tapi jika aku lakukan itu maka aku tidak akan bisa hidup."

"Kau ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi kau masih bingung apakah langkah yang kau ambil itu benar atau tidak? Benar bukan? Tapi, jika menurutku, lakukan apa yang kau mau dan apa yang menurutmu benar. Walau pun terkadang itu menyakitkan. Ketika aku tahu kau menderita gagal ginjal, aku sangat sedih dan marah. Karena kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal. Tapi, ketika ku pikirkan kembali kenapa kau melakukan itu, semua tindakan yang dilakukan manusia pasti punya alasan. Di satu sisi kau salah, tapi di sini lain aku juga salah. Aku mengenalmu, sejak kau di titipkan dan di besarkan di biara ini, aku lah yang menjagamu. Kau pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang membuatmu puas dan keputusan yang benar. Jangan pernah takut, anakku."

**.**

**.**

_**Di Saat Ku Tak Berdaya,**_

_**KuasaMu Yang Sempurna.**_

_**Ketika Ku Percaya, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi harinya, Karin kembali melihat keadaan Himeka dirumah sakit. Hari ini Myon atau suster lainnya tidak bisa ikut menemani Karin, karena mereka sedang bersiap siap ingin pergi keRhoma-Italia untuk melakukan pemberkatan sebagai seorang biarawati.

"Selamat pagi, putri kecil." Sapa Karin.

"Pagi. Suster Karin, akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Aku pikir kau atau suster yang lain tidak akan datang, para suster sedang bersiap siap karena 4 hari lagi akan segera pergi keRhoma-Italia untuk melakukan pemberkatan dan kembali ke Jepang sebagai seorang biarawati yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan malah datang kemari?" tanya Himeka heran.

Karin hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab pertanyaan anak berumur 5 tahun itu. "Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi aku telah melanggar. Kau jangan meniru ku ya, kau tidak boleh melakukan pelanggaran seperti yang ku lakukan." Jawab Karin.

"Suster telah melanggar apa? Atau jangan jangan suster tidak akan pergi ke Rhoma-Italia?"

"Aku melepaskan impianku menjadi biarawati. Sekarang semua itu hanyalah tinggal impian."

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa suster tidak pergi? Apa suster sudah tidak mau menjadi biarawati lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa. Karena aku terlibat dalam suatu masalah besar."

"Masalah apa? Atau itu karena aku? Seharusnya suster pergi bersama suster yang lainnya. Jangan perdulikan aku! Aku tidak apa apa!"

"Tidak, semua itu bukan salahmu. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kenapa kau ingin sembuh dari penyakitmu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Semua itu, karena aku masih ingin melanjutkan hidupku. Aku ingin melihat dunia yang indah ini, dan jika Bapa masih memberi kesempatan, aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan orangtua ku, walau mereka sendiri telah membuangku. Melihat wajahnya dan mengetahui keadaannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, hingga saat ini belum ada ginjal yang cocok denganku. Tapi itu bukan masalah, yang penting aku bisa menjalani sisa sisa hidupku dengan senyuman."

"Jika suatu saat nanti ada seorang manusia yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu, apa kau mau melakukan operasi pencakokan ginjal?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi mungkin hal itu terjadi berpuluh puluh tahun yang akan datang. Setiap hari bahkan setiap detik aku selalu memikirkan jika suatu saat terjadi keajaiban pada diriku. Tapi, ternyata Bapa belum memberikannya padaku."

**.**

**.**

_**Bukan Karena Kekuatan,**_

_**Namun RohMu, Ya Tuhan.**_

_**Ketika Ku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Karin terus merawat Himeka, ia telah meminta izin kepada suster kepala agar malam ini ia menemani Himeka dirumah sakit. Ia tidur disofa samping tempat tidur Himeka. Namun, sesekali ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia melihat seragam biarawati yang sedang ia gunakan dan juga rosario yang saat ini sedang melingkar di lehernya.

"Bapa, berdosa kah aku telah melakukan hal ini? Aku pernah berjanji padaMu jika aku ingin mengapdi padaMu hingga aku kembali kesurga bersamaMu. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku mohon, ampunilah dosaku, Tuhan."

Keesokan harinya, Karin pergi menemui Dokter kembali,

"Dokter, aku kembali untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku ya. Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjal yang ku miliki ini untuknya."

"Tapi, jika kau lakukan ini kau akan.."

"Aku tahu, aku pasti akan mati. Tapi, ketahuilah setiap manusia didunia ini suatu saat pasti akan kembali kesurga. Walau pun aku tak melakukan operasi pendonoran ginjal ini, aku juga pasti akan kembali kesurga karena penyakitku ini."

"Nona, sebaiknya kau tunda. Kami akan mencarikan ginjal yang cocok untuk kau dan juga anak kecil itu. Kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin."

"Berapa lama lagi kami harus menunggu? Aku sudah menunggu bertahun tahun, mungkin aku bisa menunggu selama ini. Tapi, tidak untuk anak itu. Dia sudah menderita. Aku mohon Dokter, lakukanlah operasi pengangkatan ginjalku."

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Kami akan melakukannya. Besok jika kau tidak berubah pikiran, kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan apakah ginjal Anda cocok dengan ginjal anak itu." Jawab Dokter itu.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya. Tanpa pengetahuan satu orangpun Karin melakukan pemeriksaan apakah ginjalnya cocok atau tidak dengan ginjal Himeka.

"Apa kau telah siap, nona?"

"Iya, aku sudah siap Dokter."

Karin pun melakukan pemeriksaan, ternyata ginjal Karin cocok dengan ginjalnya Himeka.

"Nona, silakan tanda tangan disini sebagai tanda Anda setuju dan tidak ada paksaan dari pihak manapun untuk melakukan operasi ini."

"Baik." Karin pun segera mengambil sebuah pena dan menanda tangani surat persetujuan tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, Karin kembali ke kamar Himeka dan memberitahu jika ada orang yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Himeka. Dengan perasaan senang Himeka pun langsung memberikan cap jari pada surat persetujuan itu.

Pada malam harinya, semua biarawati berkumpul dan melihat keadaan Himeka. Mereka memberi semangat untuk Himeka agar Himeka mau melakukan operasi tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Suasana hangat pun tercipta pada saat itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Mujizat Itu Dekat Dimulutku,**_

_**Dan Aku Hidup Oleh Percaya.**_

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sebelum operasi itu dilakukan, Karin datang kebiara untuk mengunjungi suster kepala dan biarawati lainnya. Ia menemui suster kepala diGereja biara.

"Suster, aku datang." Ucap Karin. Suster kepala yang melihat kedatangan Karin pun tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Apa kah semuanya baik?" tanya suster kepala pada Karin.

"Kau tenang saja, kabarku baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Kabar suster sendiri bagaimana? Suster baik baik saja bukan?"

"Sejak kepergianmu dari biara ini, semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Pada awalnya aku sangat sedih. Padahal sudah lama sekali kau ingin menjadi biarawati, tapi setelah kau hampir meraihnya, kau malah melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi, jika kau baik baik saja mengapa matamu memperlihatkan kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku dengar Himeka sudah mendapatkan donor ginjal, apa kah orang itu kau, Karin?"

Karin hanya terdiam, matanya berkaca kaca. Dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari suster yang telah merawatnya dari umur 2 tahun hingga saat ini dia berumur 20 tahun. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit takut, dia menjawab pertanyaan suster kepala.

"Iya suster, orang itu adalah aku! Aku memberikan ginjal satu satunya yang aku punya untuk orang lain yang juga menderita penyakit yang sama denganku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku takut jika terjadi apa apa pada anak itu. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah keajaiban agar penyakitnya sembuh, dan aku berusaha memberikan keajaiban itu untuknya. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa. Tapi, hati ku akan terasa lebih sakit lagi jika melihatnya menangis. Aku merasa kehidupannya sama sepertiku, sejak kecil orangtua kami telah membuang kami ke biara yang sama. Dan aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis, makanya aku lakukan ini. Maaf suster jika aku tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

Suster kepala yang mendengarnya tersenyum, memeluk erat Karin, dan menjawab perkataan Karin. "Tidak apa apa. Kau orang yang hebat. Kau bukanlah anak berumur 2 tahun yang takut untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ku kenal 18 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kau adalah gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun yang bisa mengambil keputusan dengan sangat hebat. Walau kau tahu kau akan menghadapi kematian, tapi kau tidak takut sedikitpun. Aku mendukungmu, nak. Seperti halnya Tuhan Yesus, Dia rela mengorbankan diriNya demi menyalamatkan kita semua. Dan Bapa juga akan berada di samping kita baik disaat senang mau pun sedih. Dia adalah penyelamat kita. Sebuah kebaikan akan mendapatkan balasan berganda ganda. Yakinlah itu."

Karin terus menangis karena ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Suster kepala berusaha menenangkannya. Dan setelah Karin tenang, mereka berdoa bersama sama seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan saat 18 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

_**Di Saat Ku Tak Berdaya,**_

_**KuasaMu Yang Sempurna.**_

_**Ketikaku Percaya, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

Hari itu pun tiba, Karin telah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan operasi. Mereka berada di dua ruangan berbeda. Sementara Himeka sedang bersiap siap.

"Suster Kazusa." Panggil Himeka.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Dimana suster Karin? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya, atau dia tidak datang kerumah sakit?" tanya Himeka. Ya, semua suster telah tahu jika Karin lah yang telah mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Himeka. Hanya Himeka lah yang belum mengetahui hal ini. Walau begitu, suster suster yang lain tidak mau memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Himeka. Kazusa pun menjawab pertanyaan Himeka.

"Begini, mungkin dia akan tiba sebentar lagi. Kau lakukan saja operasinya, jangan pikirkan hal lain. Kau harus sembuh!"

"Iya, baiklah. Tapi setelah aku operasi suster Karin akan datang bukan?" tanya Himeka kembali.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti akan datang. Mungkin saat ini dia masih ada diGereja untuk mendoakanmu agar operasinya berjalan lancar. Semangat, Himeka!"

"Baik suster!"

Operasi pun segera dilakukan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Namun, saat oprasi sudah hampir selesai terjadi masalah pada Karin. Jantungnya tak berdetak lagi, Dokter dan para suster telah melakukan sebisa mungkin, namun hasilnya sia sia. Yang bisa diselamatkan hanya lah Himeka, sementara Karin tidak. Ia telah kembali kesurga bersama Bapa.

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Karena Kekuatan,**

**Namun RohMu, Ya Tuhan.**

**Ketikaku Percaya, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah operasinya selesai, Himeka di kembalikan keruangannya dalam keadaan belum sadarkan diri. Sementara Dokter keluar dan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya, jika Karin telah meninggal dunia.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya? Apakah lancar?" tanya Kazusa.

"Awalnya operasinya baik baik saja. Tapi,"

"Tapi apa Dokter?" tanya Myon yang langsung memotong pembicaraan Kazusa dan Dokter.

"Hanya satu pasien yang selamat, yaitu pasien Himeka yang berhasil kami selamatkan. Karena kecil kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan kedua pasien. Apa lagi keadaan pasien Karin sedang sangat lemah. Hidup dengan ginjal yang rusak tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Jadi, pada intinya pasien Karin telah kembali kesurga."

Mendengar kabar itu, Myon dengan histeris menangis dan terus memanggil manggil nama Karin, sahabatnya. Dia tidak percaya jika sahabatnya telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Karin, Karin! Ada apa ini? Kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini padamu? Seharusnya kau tidak menyelamatkan anak itu, Karin! Kau sangat bodoh! Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan dirimu untuk orang lain! Karin, Karin." Myon terus menangis hingga ia berlutut di lantai rumah sakit. Dan menyesali semua yang terjadi. Kazusa terus menenangkan Myon.

"Hentikan, jangan menangis seperti ini! Dia sudah kembali kesurga, biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Mungkin dengan cara ini dia sembuh dari penyakit yang juga dideritanya, dan mungkin hanya dengan memberikan satu satunya ginjal yang ia miliki kepada orang lain bisa membuatnya puas. Bagi dia, melihat seseorang bahagia, dia jauh lebih bahagia. Kau tidak boleh menyesali semua yang terjadi! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi biarawati yang baik jika kau terus bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya, Myon!"

Keesokan harinya, Himeka sadarkan diri. Dan dia melihat rosario milik Karin berada tepat disamping kanannya. Ia bangun dan memegang rosario itu.

"Suster Myon, bukan kah ini rosario milik suster Karin?" tanya Himeka.

"I..i..iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa ini diletakkan disini? Kenapa dia tidak memakainya, bukankah dia sangat suka memakai rosario ini?"

"Dia bilang, sebelum dia pergi tolong berikan rosario miliknya itu kepada Himeka. Dan katanya, kau harus menjaga dan merawat rosario itu sebaik mungkin. Dan dia perpesan, kau juga harus menjaga ginjal yang baru saja kau dapatkan dengan susah payah. Jaga kesehatan, jangan lupa makan, dan terus lah berdoa diGereja. Memuji Tuhan. Dan jadilah anak yang baik."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan menjaganya! Tapi, kemana suster Karin? Kenapa dia memberikan rosario ini padaku? Atau dia sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi dia sudah pergi kesurga. Ginjal yang kau dapatkan, adalah ginjalnya Karin. Dan demi menyelamatkanmu, dia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Kau harus menjaga peninggalan peninggalan sahabatku itu." Perlahan lahan air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi Myon dan Himeka.

Sore harinya, Himeka dan para suster mendatangi makamnya Karin yang berada tak jauh dari biara.

"Suster Karin, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga ginjalmu dan juga rosario yang telah kau berikan ini. Aku juga berjanji akan terus berdoa dan memuji Tuhan diGereja, aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang nakal. Terimakasih Bapa, Kau lah penyelamatku. Dan terimakasih semuanya, sudah mau merawatku. Selamat jalan suster Karin, aku mencintaimu. Kau jaga diri baik baik disana!"

**.**

**.**

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

_**Ketikaku Berdoa, Mujizat Itu Nyata.**_

**.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Miracles Are Real ~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?****imHi**


End file.
